Code lyoko: episode 73 Neurax swarm
by Flipicerobot
Summary: The mind control festival. X.A.N.A. has found a way to control the people without specters. But lyokowarriors won't surrender!


**I took the scenario of this episode from the game: Plague inc.**

**#73 neurax swarm**

[ Ice laboratory _ Canada ] 27/09/2013 Thursday 09:45 GMT -5

Odd and William were teleported to the Canada underground laboratory. The temperature was -23. Thankfully specters don't feel cold or heat. They run in the corridor and fighting teleported kankrelats . Odd protects himself with the shield: " there's a lot of them." Odd shouts, William is de-teleportated. jeremy stares at the monitor in horror: "Odd! we must delay the mission!"

" No! we're too close!" Odd shouts back, shooting at the kankrelat.

" Odd! There's a lot of them! You can't fight with them all!" Jeremy said. He de-teleports Odd. Skid disconnect the tower, and leave the ice replica.

[ computer lab ] 18:13

Everyone were annoyed by the results. X.A.N.A. got weaker, he teleported monsters to protect the rest of supercomputers. Odd punches his fist in anger: " ARRGH! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Yumi calms him down : " Odd. X.A.N.A. tries to protect himself. we must fight harder." Odd calms down a little: " Okay. What's next einstein?". Jeremy answers: " I figured out that the energy object moved to the new replica. It contains the reserve of the destroyed supercomputer's energy." The holomap shows the map of the digital sea. the blue dot was the destroyed replica, the red dots were remained replicas. " Aelita and I working on the way to isolate the reserves of the supercomputer." The meeting is over.

[ Boulogne-Billancourt_ bio-chemical laboratory: LG5 ] 18/09/2013 Friday 04:32

In the bio-chemical laboratory was the sample of the almost non-existent worm neurax. A specter appears in the laboratory and hacks the research data. It uses the laboratory equipment to duplicate the worm. In a few minutes, spawns of those worms flies throughout the city.

[ kadic academy_ cafeteria ] 08:00

Ulrich has a breakfast. then Sissi comes to him: "Hello Ulrich." Ulrich snaps at her: " Sissi. I'm not your Ulrich dear." Sissi has a confusion: " Ulrich. You're not my dear." Ulrich them remembers, that he deleted her attraction to him. " Oh, sorry Sissi . What do you want?" Ulrich asked. " to look at this." She gives him a small box, he opens it. inside was on orange worm, that quickly enters his head. Sissi and Ulrich have sinister smiles and zombie eyes. They silently repeat: " we obey you X.A.N.A. We obey you X.A.N.A."

[ near the vending machine ] 10:27 X.A.N.A.'s damage: 02%

Fortunately, the group had only 2 lessons comes to the group with the worried face. Odd in confused and asks her:" Hi Yumi. um... Where's Ulrich?". : I don't know." Yumi responds, then Her phone rings, Yumi pulls it: "Hello.". She gasps, when she hears Ulrich's voice: " Yumi, will you go to the Xanadu inc. meeting?". " Um... yeah... I think." Yumi lied, then she thinks: 'Why Ulrich's voice was so zombical? And what is the Xanadu inc.?' Yumi turnss to Jeremy with a question. "Jeremy . What is the Xanadu inc.?" Jeremy sits down and opens his laptop, he searches in the internet. " Xanadu... Xanadu... Yes got it! Xanadu inc. is the scientific company that uses the nano-mechanics to create medicine,educational technology, bio-chemical technology, and also entertainment technology." Jeremy said. Odd is amazed: " What about the entertainment tech?" Jeremy looks in the entertainment department.:" It develops the game platform 'Ultranexus' This is the small box with the holographic interface and library with more than 300 games inside!" Odd smiles very wide, Yumi, Aelita and William are stunned by that. But Jeremy continued reading: "It also analyse the molecular manipulation to create interactive DVD players." Aelita is interested:" It would be great to watch romantic films, right Jeremy?" Jeremy blushes, :"um... Uh-huh. They have also a motto: To the heavens, through science." Jeremy answers. " Jeremy. Could X.A.N.A. hack into the Xanadu laboratories and attack from there?" Jeremy understood and checks the superscan:"uh-oh! X.A.N.A. has activated the tower in the ice sector!" Then William announces: "Let's go to the factory." They ran out of academy.

[ somewhere in the park ] 10:32 damage: 04,4%

Lyokowarriors run to the sewer entrance,but discover the orange cloud, William scans it, Group uses the different way to the factory.

[ computer lab ] 10:38 damage: 4,5%

Jeremy analyses William's scan,the results shocked him. " G-Guys! This is impossible!" William asks: "What is impossible?". Jeremy gasps and answers:" This is the swarm of neurax worms." " What the neurax worms?" Odd asked. Jeremy answers nervously:"Neurax worm is almost non-existence spices of mutants. They have ability to reduce human's brains resistance and control it. Xanadu inc. study the samples of them to find a way to protect people from them." Aelita suggested:"X.A.N.A. has a perfect opportunity to take control of all humans at once." They nodded. Jeremy types a command and a window opens. In this window is a distribution of those worms, the orange marks are swarms of neurax , the red marks are infected people: " I calculated, that Neurax swarms will infect the world in 24 hours. In the database of Xanadu laboratories I found the symptoms of worms' work: first, infected people have a reduced resistance to the control, second, they have a small psychosis and attraction, then, mania and the last one is deification, or... suicide!" everyone in the lab were terrified, especially Yumi, because Ulrich was infected too, and He's the enemy of X.A.N.A.. X.A.N.A. could order Ulrich to kill himself! Yumi says: "Jeremy! Is there anything we can do!?" " Actually... Yes!" Jeremy turns to the keyboard and press_ 'F12'_ , on the floor opens a platform and raise five guns that look like River Song's blaster from Doctor who, but has a difference, the end and circuits are blue, and it was more stylish. " Let me introduce you the 'delectronic blasters'. They're a perfect weapon against the specters of X.A.N.A. It has the different modes: Sonic mode, electromagnetic mode and freeze mode. You can change modes by pressing buttons on the side keyboard. To destroy those worms you must use them." Then he turns to the group. " Odd, Aelita, You deactivate the tower. Yumi and William, you go to the meeting and use the weapon to clear area from the Neurax, I'll give you the instructions there." They nod and Odd remarks:" Cool! We're more like MIB or even more secret!" Odd and Aelita go to the scanner room on stairs. Yumi and William go to the elevator with delectronic blasters.

[ scanner room ] 10:43 damage: 19,4%

Odd and Aelita step in the scanners:"transfer:Odd,transfer:Aelita. Scanner:Odd,scanner:Aelita. Virtualization. Odd and Aelita appear in the ice sector. Near the appear overboard and overwing. They hear Jeremy's voice:"The tower is in 75 meters from you." "Finally you virtualised us not so far from the tower." Odd said. " Be careful! I see cybervenom is flying to the tower." Jeremy said, looking to the map. Aelita has a suggestion: "He wants to capture the tower." Odd stares at the virtual sky and notices one manta: "INCOMING!" Odd dodges manta's laser, then shots at monster, manta explodes into pixels. Then they're chased by three ultratanks. Tanks fire at Odd, he uses his shield, but it was useless, the fire of ultratanks cost 75 lifepoints per hit. two ultratanks open their shells, Odd shots two laser arrows from his explode, there's on left. Odd commands: " Aelita! go to the tower! I'll deal with this bowling ball." Aelita obeys and flies to the tower. Odd and Ultratank are on on one. " Okay. Let's get the party starting." Odd winks at him, ultratank growls and fires at Odd. Odd greatly dodges the shots. But one shot hits him." " Odd you have only 25 lifepoints!" Jeremy said. Odd's overboard is destroyed. " The last round. Only you and me." Ultratank shots at Odd, he protects himself with shield. In 10 seconds laser breaks through Odd's shield and devirtualises Odd.

[ boulogne-Billancourt_Downtown_Xanadu inc. meeting ] 10:51 damage: 46,9%

Yumi and William arrived at the meeting. everyone, who were look like zombies. Yumi finds Ulrich in the crowd. They hear Jeremy's voice in the phone: " I see you got there. You must use the sonic mode. frequency: 84 HHz." They do that and hide their blasters. Yumi runs to Ulrich: " Ulrich!" He turns to Yumi with smile: " Yumi! You're here!" Yumi and William have a plan: " Hey Ulrich, do you have a minute?" Yumi said with a romantic wink. Ulrich-zombie blushes: "Yeah why not." " let's go there" Yumi said, pointing at the corner of the street. When they were in the corner, Ulrich asks:"Well, What is you surprise?" Yumi's trap was ready: "WILLIAM! NOW!" William come from his hide out and shots at Ulrich a sonic wave. Ulrich collapses. From his ears comes orange smoke. Ulrich wakes up: " Ugh... What the heck is going on here!?" Yumi hugs him:"Ulrich... Dont you remember?" "No. I remember, that Sissi opened a box and noting..." Yumi and William understood what it was. "Ulrich listen. It was the neurax worm, it controlled you." William said. Ulrich now understood: " And let me guess... It was X.A.N.A." Yumi and William nodded. Yumi gives Ulrich the delectronic blaster. "Use it to break X.A.N.A.'s control of the crowd." Yumi said. Ulrich nods. William calls Jeremy: "Einstein. Ulrich is back. What do we do now?" " You must connect the blaster to the translator of the stage. It will create the powerful interference, that will destroy all spawns." They nod: "GOT IT!" They sneak to the stage.

[ Lyoko_Ice sector_in 20 meters from the activated tower ] 10:54 damage: 75,2%

Aelita flies to the tower. She barely dodges laser of cybervenom's blaster. He was really fast, she fires energy fields at him, one of them hits cybervenom in the falls down to the wants to ask him about her mother, but Jeremy stops her: " Aelita forget about him! Go to the tower!" Jeremy said. "No! He knows something about my mother!" Aelita protests. Cybervenom gets up: " So... You want to know about your mother?" " Yes I want! Tell me everything!" Aelita said in anger. He then responds:" Oh my little dear. I'd love to tell you, but now it's not that time." Then flies to the digital sea. Aelita is angry at him. then She flies to the tower. She rises to the second floor of the tower. Aelita then places her hand of panel.

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

[ Boulogne - Billancourt_downtown_Xanadu inc. meeting _stage ] 10:55 damage: 81,4%

Yumi gets to the radio translator controls, Ulrich and William use the sonic blasters to hold off the infected people. Yumi connected all of the wires and prepares to fire :"3. 2. 1. FIRE" she pulls the trigger and the sonic wave strikes the world , all infected people collapse and from their ears comes orange smoke. Yumi, Ulrich and William celebrate:"Jeremy activate return to the past." William said to the phone. Jeremy answers: " Okay! RETURN TO THE PAST!" The white bubble envelops the world.

[ Kadic academy_near the vending machine ] 10:27

Group is repeating the day. But Aelita is in another trance of thoughts: 'What did he mean by, It's not that time. I must know where is my first we must defeat X.A.N.A.' Ulrich comes to the group. " Hello guys. " He wipes his forehead"Oh my god! What a day." Jeremy opens his laptop and starts typing "You could say that Ulrich. X.A.N.A. is more creative than before. Just believe me guys, Xanadu laboratories was only the beginning." then he turns his gaze to Aelita: " But first we must find an information on Aelita's mother." Aelita gasps " Really Jeremy?" he nods. Odd announces: " I understood. Our next mission is the search of Anthea Hopper?" Jeremy nods. : "Uh-huh. It will begin tomorrow!" Aelita was very happy. She'll finally find out, what happened to her mother.

**It was episode 73. I'm thinking on the scenario of next episode and of the first chapter of my crossover. I must also think about the name of this crossover. **

**P.S.: Next episode: #74 The case of Anthea Hopper.**


End file.
